Messy Situations
by henna994
Summary: Felicity's apartment flooded and she's staying at a hotel. Oliver finds out and forces her to live with him. OLICITY Dating fic. WARNING: Lots of smutty lemons a little later on
1. Chapter 1

_Foundry_

"I'm heading out Oliver"

"Wait up for me, I'll drive you home" Oliver walked towards her.

"NO!...I mean, ummm I can handle myself, no need for you to come with me...Okay bye" Felicity hurried up the stairs closing the foundry door behind her. She leaned on the door letting out a sigh before going to her car.

Standing alone in the foundry, Oliver wore a confused look.

Felicity has been acting strange the past few days, so he made a decision to follow her home just to make sure she got home alright, so he told himself.

For two days Felicity has been living at a hotel due to her apartment building being flooded. She was devastated finding out that her 'babies' could be drowning in all that water. Felicity felt weird asking Diggle to stay with him, with the baby and all. Even though Oliver was her boyfriend and she knew he would welcome her into his mansion with open arms, she didn't believe his family would be as welcoming.

She did not want to feel helpless, she had enough money to stay at a hotel even if it was making a bit of a dent in her bank accounts.

She sighed as she parked at the hotel building, it was a great hotel, but nothing like sitting in front of her tv with a nice cup of coffee.

Oliver was confused at this point. This was not the way to Felicity's apartment, where was she going? His questions were answered when she pulled up at a hotel. Oliver's face immediately darkened, was she meeting someone? Was she cheating on him? With those thoughts he followed her inside.

Oliver watched as she passed the sign in desk and walked towards the elevator

"Felicity!" she turned around quickly, shock written on her face. "Oliver? What are you doing here?"

The elevator door opened, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the elevator pressing a random floor and the stop button. He turned to her abruptly.

"What am "I" doing here? What about you? Are you cheating on me?" Oliver said angry. Felicity looked pissed "you followed me here? I cant believe you, even if I was meeting someone it's not any of your business"

"Not any of my business? Of course its my business you're my girlfriend! I see you walk into a hotel, what else was I suppose to think"

"you don't trust me?" Felicity questioned tears gathering in her eyes.

His anger faded instantly "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, it's just you have been brushing me off every night. I just thought you might have came to your senses about being with me"

She looked at him guiltily "Oliver no, never, I would never stop loving you, you're it for me"

"I love you too" Smiling at each other. He leaned in to brush a soft kiss to her lips.

She pressed the stop button and pressed the one to her floor. As the door opened she led him to her hotel room unlocking the door.

"So.. What are you doing here?" Felicity stated to fidget

"Well I know your my boyfriend and all, but I feel weird asking you and I couldn't ask Diggle he is trying to make things work with Lyla, not saying that you wouldn't help me, I know that you would but.."

"Felicity" Oliver looked at her encouragingly to get to the point

"My apartment building flooded" looking down again

"Felicity" he tilted her chin up looking at her fondly "There are so many rooms at the mansion, why didn't you just ask me?"

"That's the thing Oliver, I didn't want to be a burden. You already see me at work and the foundry, I thought maybe you would get tired of me. There's also the fact that your mom hates me since the whole thing with Thea and I'm sure Thea would think I'm just another notch on your bedpost, even though we haven't slept together yet."

"Yet?" Oliver questioned his eyebrows raising suggestively

Felicity slapped him on the chest blushing red.

"Of course you heard that"

"With all your cute rambles how will I ever get tired of you" Felicity scoffed looking at him incredulously

"Felicity I'm going to have to introduce you as my girlfriend at one point, and you need a place to stay that's not a hotel. You're coming home with me."

"Oliver..."

"Non negotiable, you're coming home with me and that's final... so do you want to ride with me or..."

"Nope! I will not ride on that death trap you call a motorcycle. I have my own car."

Oliver chuckled leaning down to peck her one last time on the lips. He walked towards his bike turning around to give her a wink "suit yourself" Felicity huffed and stepped into her car.


	2. Chapter 2

_Mansion_

Oliver was leaning on his bike as he watched Felicity step out of her car "you ready" Oliver said taking his hand out of his pocket to grab hers.

"I guess" she said unsure

Holding her suitcase he led her inside

"Well this is my home" Felicity looked at him with an 'are you kidding me look'

"You know, I have been here before Oliver"

"Oh yeah"

Thea walked into the room giving Felicity a disgusted look as she did.

"It's enough that your gone all the time, but now you're bringing your _whores _here as well"

Felicity looked down willing herself not to cry. Oliver gave his sister a menacing glare.

"THEA! Don't you _EVER_ call her that again" Taken aback Thea looked confused staring at her brother.

Moira walked into the room glaring at Felicity "she is not welcome here Oliver"

"You have no room to talk _mother_" Thea still looking confused glanced at her mother and back to Oliver.

"Maybe I should just leave Oliver, I don't want you to argue with your family"

"Felicity you are staying here and that's final. Mother, Thea let me formally introduce you to Felicity Smoak my girlfriend." Both family members looked at him shocked.

The only woman that Oliver formally introduced as his girlfriend was Laurel.

"Felicity I would like to speak with you, alone" Moira said looking at her intently

Felicity glanced at Oliver, fear showing in her eyes and concern in his. She turned back to look at Moira and nodded in confirmation. Oliver squeezed her hand, while as Felicity forced herself to give him a reassuring glanced. She walked with Moira towards her home office.

She sat down across from Moira waiting for her to speak.

"No time for beating around a bush Ms. Smoak, so I will just get to the point. I want you out of this house and out of my sons life, you have ruined enough of this family, how much do you want?"

"I did not _ruin _your family Mrs. Queen you lied to your own family, and also I don't want your money I love Oliver and I want to be with him"

Moira laughed "Do you really think he will love you forever? It's just a matter of time before he gets back together with Laurel" Felicity cringed looking down at her clutched hands.

"I want you out of this house by tomorrow Ms. Smoak, I wouldn't want Oliver to be suspicious"

Felicity had been doubting herself for a while. How can she compare herself to Laurel, perfect Laurel, She was one of Oliver's will of living for 5 years. Being told that from several different people were weighing on her. Maybe Oliver would leave her, the thought was heartshattering.

"Okay Mrs. Queen"

Moira smirked loving that she was getting her way.

Felicity stood up and walked out of the door. Oliver was immediately at her side.

"Are you alright? What did she say?" Oliver slid his hand below her elbow giving her a worried look.

"I'm fine she didn't say much" Felicity was hoping that he wouldn't pry but she knew that with Oliver that would not happen.

"Tell me what she said"

Felicity took a deep breath and said "She wanted to apologize for what happened with the whole Thea situation" Oliver looked at her unsure if she was telling the truth.

"Felicity" her eyes begging him to let it go. Sighing he decided to leave it for now.

"Okay, come on, I'm taking you to my room"

"Your room?" Oliver grinned at her

"yup your staying with me"

"are you sure that's a good idea" looking at him worried

"Do you not want to? If you really don't feel comfortable I can set up another room" he said looking disappointed.

"No, no that's okay I would love to sleep with you, not in the sexy way, I mean not that I wouldn't want to because your hot and I'm sure you're great in bed...OMG why didn't you stop me from babbling 3..2...1"

Felicity was blushing hard looking every where but at him.

Oliver laughed pulling her into a hug "I love you" Felicity relaxed, tears welling up in her eyes "I love you too"

Oliver dragged her into his room pinning her to the door.

Leaning down he smash his lips against hers. Felicity moaned loudly pushing her lips harder to his slipping her tongue into his mouth.

Oliver grunted at the response joining in the tongue battle crushing his body into hers.

Letting go of her wrists he slid his hands down her body, placing them on her hips rubbing his hands up and down. Felicity wrapped her hands around his neck playing with the ends of his hair.

Leaving her lips he kissed along her jaw and down her neck getting closer to her chest.

"_Oliver_" Felicity huffed out as she felt his dick getting hard against her stomach. He brought his lips back to hers enjoying the softness of her lips. Oliver slid his hands down to her ass lifting her legs around him.

"Fuck" They both moaned as Felicity rubbed herself along his cock.

"Oliver, _huff huff _we should stop" grinding onto him, he thrust his hips against hers willing himself to stop.

"Fuck baby, if you keep doing that I don't know if I can"

Felicity laughed "I'm just saying maybe we should wait a little longer"

He sighed "You're right"

Oliver gazed into her eyes and gave her one last earth shattering kiss before placing her back on the ground groaning as she slid down his body back onto her feet.

"Shit Felicity" Oliver had a primal look in his eyes making Felicity more wet then she already was, if that was possible.

Oliver sighed "I need a shower"

Felicity laughed "do you want me to join you?"

He groaned shifting his feet at the thought "I don't think I could keep my hands off you" he lazily smiled.

Felicity blushed shooing him to the bathroom. While Oliver was in the shower she decided to change into something more comfortable.

She wore a tight knitted sweater and some black skinny jeans. She sat on the bed thinking of what happened throughout the day. She should not have come, she knew that Moira basically despised her and Thea thought exactly what she feared, just another fuck buddy. She knew that tomorrow she had to leave back to the hotel, and convincing Oliver of that would be impossible.

Oliver came out the bathroom in a pair of jeans and a towel handing around his neck. Felicity jaw dropped looking at him unabashedly up and down. Oliver smirked as he watched her check him out.

"You see something you like?" Felicity nodded not thinking that she responded to the question.

He walked towards her placing his hands on either side of her. She leaned back placing her hands behind her to keep herself up. Oliver grinned at her blush. He leaned down to place a long kiss to her lips...

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_


	3. Chapter 3

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Come in"

"Mr. Oliver it is time for dinner"

"Raisa great timing, I would like to introduce to you my girlfriend, Felicity Smoak" grinning he stared at Felicity.

"Ms. Smoak it is nice meeting you again, I never got the chance to thank you properly"

"Again?" Oliver questioned

"Oh, umm we met at a grocery store, its no big deal"

"Mr. Oliver you have such a wonderful lady here, I forgot the money your mother gave me to buy groceries when this young miss paid for all of it"

"It really was no big deal"

"No, it does not stop there, she gave me a ride home as well" Felicity was blushing at the endless compliments, while Oliver looked at her with such adoration. With a quick reminder to come for dinner, Raisa left the room.

"You are remarkable Felicity" pulling her into a hug resting his chin on her head

Felicity laughed "Thank you for remarking on it" Oliver leaned back to smile at her, before grabbing her cheek to kiss her. Her stomach growled pulling them away from the kiss, she looked embarrassed and Oliver couldn't help laughing.

She smacked his chest "Stop laughing at me"

"I'm sorry, come on let's go down for dinner"

Oliver walked Felicity down to the dining room stumbling upon Tommy who was typing on his phone.

"Tommy" Oliver grinned, Tommy walked over to pull him into a hug. "Hey Ollie" he glanced over to see Felicity "and who is this beautiful lady you hiding over there, she looks like a feisty one, mind if I take her out for a spin"

Felicity stared at Tommy as if he grew another head, Oliver growled pulling Felicity next to him.

"Tommy, this is my _girlfriend _Felicity Smoak" "Girlfriend?" Confused he looked questioningly at Oliver.

"What are you doing here Merlyn?"

Tommy grabbed Oliver throwing Felicity an apology look before pulling him into another room.

"You're girlfriend? Are you sure she's not some stalker person?"

"What the hell Tommy, what are you talking about, who I date is none of your business, and no she is not some stalker girl"

"Oh" Tommy thought hard, confusion running through his head

"What brought this all up?"

"Oh, umm it's just... your mom called me saying that you needed saving from some stalker floozy trying to take you from Laurel" Oliver was livid

"WHAT!" he clenched his fists trying not to punch the closest thing, in this case Tommy.

"I can't believe her" he was pacing back and forth fuming.

"So just to be clear, you don't need saving from this Felicity chick"

"No, I don't, I love her" Tommy stared in amazement over the fact that his best friend said that with such conviction, he hadn't heard this much conviction even from his time dating Laurel.

Tommy grinned "Okay then, I'm happy for you, but your mom must be planning something"

"She's been giving Felicity such a hard time, even though the only wrong she's done was tell me the truth"

"What did your mom lie about?"

'I don't want to talk about it right now" Oliver didn't feel comfortable telling Tommy yet about Thea, he would tell him eventually but right now wasn't the right time.

"Come on I feel bad dragging you in here and leaving your girlfriend alone" he pat him on the back and stepped out of the room to come to a complete stop. Oliver saw him stop and looked over his shoulder to see what was happening.

"Shit"

Standing there was Laurel and Felicity.

_Earlier with Felicity_

Felicity stood there watching Oliver be dragged by Tommy. She felt even more alone standing in this house then ever.

"What are you doing here" Felicity stood around to see the one and only Laurel Lance.

"Ummm" she was usually never speechless, but being in front of Laurel took out any confidence she had.

"You know what, I don't really care, Wheres Oliver?"

"He's talking to Tommy" Felicity looked down trying to not keep any eye contact with her

Felicity glanced up to see Laurel looking her up and down contemplating something.

"I don't see it"

"Excuse me" eyebrows raised

"What he see's in you, but I mean it's not like he will be with you for long anyways, he always comes back to me. You should know that by now"

Felicity looked away wishing that Oliver would come back soon, or anyone to come save her at this point.

"I'm not some fling" she tried to sound confident with that, but she could feel her voice breaking

Laurel laughed "Ha Ha that's what they all say, I'm just giving you a heads up before it actually happens"

"Laurel what are you doing here?" Oliver and Tommy walked in, Tommy looking more nervous at the situation.

"Hi Oliver" she walked over to Oliver giving him a hug, lingering on him a little longer then necessary, pulling away she kept her hand on his arm.

Felicity looked at the scene, her heart breaking each second she let's her eyes stare longer. Oliver glanced at Felicity seeing that she looked uncomfortable, he grabbed Laurel's hand pulling away from her to walk beside Felicity and wrap his arm around her waist. Felicity gasped and turned to look at him. He smiled down at her reassuringly, he turned back to look at Laurel.

"You haven't answered my question Laurel, What are you doing here?" Laurel looked annoyed, glaring at Felicity

"You're mom called me over for dinner" Oliver sighed exasperatingly. Of course, his mom would be behind this.

"Looks like everyone is here why don't we all sit down" Moira said as she and Thea walked into the room. Everyone went to take a seat while Oliver, Felicity and Tommy were still standing.

"Felicity can I talk to you?" Tommy asked. She looked at Oliver "I will save you a seat" she nodded letting him leave.

"I wanted to apologize for everything that I said, it was rude of me and I made you uncomfortable, I know its no excuse but Moira was the once who called about you" Understanding flooded her face

"It's okay, I understand" Tommy smiled and held out his hand

"I want to start over, Hi my name is Tommy Merlyn, and I'm Oliver's best friend" Felicity laughed shaking his hand.

"I'm Felicity Smoak MIT grad of 09 and Oliver's girlfriend pleased to meet you, I hope we can be friends as well"

They grinned walking into the room. They heard arguing on their way in

"You are doing this just to spite me mother"

"I did no such thing, I just thought it would be great to have Tommy and your girlfriend Laurel here for dinner like old times sake"

"Laurel is not my girlfriend Mother, Felicity is"

"Oh come on Oliver it's not like the relationship is going to last, were going to get back together sooner or later so might as well just break up with her" laurel confidently said

Felicity gasped as tears started streaming down her face

"Felicity.." Oliver stood up. She ran out of the room running back to Oliver's room.

Oliver slammed his hands down surprising the occupants of the room

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU, SHE HAS DONE NOTHING WRONG TO EARN DISRESPECT FROM ANY OF YOU! SHE IS THE BEST THING THAT EVER HAPPEND TO ME, AND IF THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT PEOPLE AFTER I WAS GONE THEN I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS FAMILY!" he stormed out rushing to catch up with Felicity.

He finds her on the couch with her legs up and her face hidden in her lap, but he could hear the distinct sounds of sobbing coming from her small frame. His heart broke, not wanting any of this to happen, especially to her.

"Felicity" she gasped lifting her head to look at Oliver with red eyes. He walked to sit beside her bringing her head to his chest, hugging tightly.

"I'm so sorry Felicity, you don't deserve this, I don't deserve you"

"Don't say that, it's me that doesn't deserve you, even with your crazy family" He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault Oliver, if anything your the one that defended me"

"I shouldn't have to defend you, or explain our relationship, you're a wonderful brilliant beautiful woman and you accept and love every side of me, why wouldn't I love you"

Felicity way crying again, but now a whole completely different reason "I love you too"

He brushed away her tears with his thumb before leaning in press his lips on hers.

"Sleep you must be exhausted"

Felicity gave him a small smile leaning to cuddle him before passing out. Oliver lifted her up and her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck. He lied her onto his bed tucking in the sheets climbing in next to her. She cuddled back closer to him bringing her hands to his chest. He wrapped his arm around her waist drawing slow circles on her back.

He stayed awake thinking about what happened. His own mother was trying to use his past to her advantage. Using Tommy and Laurel was a cheap shot and in a twisted way it was working. Felicity was doubting her place in his life and he didn't want that. He was going to show his family how great Felicity was, he _needed_ her in his life no matter what they said. Glancing at his side a soft smile formed on his face, she looked adorable and he could get use to waking up to her in his arms. With that thought sleep overcame him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Some of you have been asking about when this takes place. I don't really know myself, it's more an alternate universe where everyone is alive but also somewhere around 2nd season. I have yet to decide if there will be slade or not._

Felicity woke up to Oliver's arms around her waist. She felt warm and comfortable as if she belonged in his arms. Lifting her head she noticed Oliver was still asleep. She lifted her thumb to his cheek, she dragged it down to his jaw remembering the events that happened with his family. She was devastated when she found out they felt like they knew that Oliver would leave her to run back to Laurel. She thought maybe that would happen, shaking her head Oliver loved her she could see it in his eyes. Her thoughts were caught off when she felt soft lips on her palm.

"Mmmm you look beautiful in the morning" Oliver tugged her closer to him nuzzling her neck.

Felicity laughed "you're crazy, my hair is probably a birds nest and I must have panda eyes from running makeup" she moaned feeling his lips trail down her neck. "Oliverrrr" "I love how you say my name" he leaned back on his pillow just to look at her loving that he was lying in bed with her.

Felicity pushed herself up, pushing his shoulder to the bed leaning over him to kiss him. He smiled pulling her entire body on top of him. He brought his hand to her cheek tilting her head to gain more access to her hot warm mouth. "mmmnnn" Felicity felt Oliver's tongue prodding her lips. She instinctively opened her mouth loving the feeling of his tongue wrapped around hers. She also felt something hard nestled perfectly where she wished she could feel inside her. She rubbed herself against him hoping to get a reaction out of him and was pleasantly rewarded.

"Felicityyy, Goddammit, you're making it really hard not to fuck you" she grinned grinding harder onto him, she gasped as a shot of pleasure went through her. Hearing her moan encouraged him to want to hear it again and again.

A feral look appeared in his eyes, before he quickly turned her over, grabbing her leg to pull it higher and tilted her hip to push himself harder onto her. "Oh _fuuucckk_, don't stop, that feels so good" she squirmed holding onto his arms "shit Felicity I wish I could fuck your tight hot pussy, you must be dripping wet for me baby" she pushed her hips harder onto him hoping for more friction "That's it baby, you fucking love that, tell me how much you love it" he felt precum dripping down his cock shivering to restrain himself from cumming. She was writhing underneath him, she apparently now found out that she was a sucker for dirty talk, or more specifically Oliver speaking dirty to her.

"I-I love it so much please Oliver don't stop I need to come please make me come for you" "fuck yesss you will come for me and only me. You wish my cock was inside you rubbing against you making sure to hit that spot that will make you fucking scream. I want you screaming my name when you cum" he added a twist to his hips raising her leg up higher, "Ahhh r-right there Oliver yesyesyes" he loved that she was losing control and telling him what she wanted. He grabbed both of her hands lifting them over her head restraining them causing her to arch her back gasping for air. He groaned at the sight, he couldn't hold back any longer. "Fuck Felicity you're so beautiful like this, begging me to let you cum" Felicity leaned up seeking his lips for another open-mouth kiss, their tongues battled for dominance loving every second of it. Oliver grabbed her bottom lip sucking and nibbling on it. She pulled back gasping "Oliver I-I'm about to...cum" "That's it baby cum for me scream my name" He rubbed against her harder feeling himself about to climax with her. "yes, feels s-so good, I-I'm cumming uh ah AHH FUCK YES OLIVERR!" She screamed as she felt her climax surge through her body arching into him. The sight of her orgasm triggered his own "_Fuckkk_ Felicity" He groaned feeling every pulse of his cock jetting out his cum wishing that he cummed deep inside her.

He let go of her hands leaning his forehead against hers both gasping for air. "I thought we said we should take our time" Felicity questioned regaining some control of her breathing. He chuckled "Technically we didn't have sex and how was I suppose to with you rubbing yourself on me moaning for me" she blushed looking away from him. "I couldn't help it" She could hear his full blown laugh now. "Felicity, if you ever feel like you want to rub up against me, I will relent my body to you, actually I would welcome it" he continued laughing. "Maybe I will take you up on that offer" He stopped laughing looking at her with his mouth gaping. It was her turn to laugh at him, he growled bringing his hands lower grinning at her before tickling her. "NO! Stop Oliver" He was relentless in his pursuit. She was crying wiggling her body away from his hands. "I'll stop when you say that I am the most handsome man ever" "Okayyy hahah okayy Oliver you are the most handsome man ever you're great at everything you look amazing in leather and I love you sooo much" he stopped tickling her lost in what she said. He had a full blown smile "I love you too, and I'm sure you would look much better in leather than I would" she blushed and then smirked "Is that a fantasy of yours Mr. Queen, me in leather?" His face darkened and licked his lips at the thought "Mmm I have a lot of fantasies about you" "Oh? I definitely have to hear this" Oliver glanced at his nightstand "Maybe some other time we have to get ready for work" "Awww" he kissed her forehead "don't worry I will make sure to tell you after you tell me some of yours" "Oh look at the time, looks like we need to get to work" getting up he lifted his hand towards her, she grabbed his hand feeling him pull her onto her feet. "You can take a shower in my bathroom, I'll take the one down the hall" she nodded stepping on her toes to kiss his cheek.

Felicity stepped out of the shower feeling fresh and rejuvenated. She thought back to the conversation with Moira the night before. She said she would leave today, and even though she didn't want to she thought maybe it would be better then picking another fight with Moira. Maybe she should just tell Oliver that her apartment was fixed and go back to the hotel, that was probably the best idea. She gets ready picking out the gray dress Oliver likes seeing her in. It was a simple sleeve dress with shoulder straps and it went down to just above her knees. She looked great wearing the dress, it fit on her like a glove, and she loves that Oliver tells her that her ass looks great in it. She exploits that any way she can get, bending down in front of him to grab a pen off the floor or leaning over a desk. She giggled at herself, she was torturing Oliver and she loved every minute of it. She sighed applying the last bit of make up when she heard Oliver walk into the room wearing a gray fitted suit. She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth. His eyes zeroed in on her lip, he walked up to her lift his thumb to her chin pulling the lip out.

"You look very tempting when you do that"

"Mmhmm I know" She winked at him as he chuckled back.

"I need your help, which tie should I wear today" She tilted her head looking at both ties carefully. He smiled, he could definitely get use to this everyday.

"The blue one, it matches your eyes" she grabbed it looping it around his neck to properly tie it. She fixed his collar and stepped back admiring her work.

"You know, we're matching" He grinned watching her look at herself then back at him, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Stop that" still keeping that blush she walked towards the couch to grab her jacket and purse.

"Time to go, and you have to take me to get coffee, you know how I am doing work without coffee, total nightmare"

he smiled "of course" Taking her hand he led her out of the house walking towards the car.


	5. Chapter 5

Felicity was sitting in her office looking through some files that needed to be signed.

"Felicity, I need you to look into Sebastian Blood" Oliver said walking into their office from a meeting.

"You mean the guy that's running for mayor?"

"He has been receiving large amounts of money from unknown source, something about him seems way off to me"

"I know what you mean, I met him once he had this weird creepy smile on, like he's lying, but I mean my lying radar picked your lies easily so I have a knack for telling that" He chuckled

"They weren't that bad"

"You gave me a syringe saying you ran out of sports bottles" She gave him a pointed look

"I guess that wasn't my brightest moment" he cringed thinking about his ridiculous lies

she laughed "I thought it was cute that you could think I would believe those lies" she pointed to herself "Genius and all"

"Come on let's eat"

"You brought food"

"Yup, I knew you would get hungry so I got Diggle to pick up something for us"

"I knew dating you would benefit me, where is Digg anyway?" He laughed taking out the food

"Digg is taking care of Lyla, she hasn't been feeling well" Felicity had this worried look

"Oh no is she okay? You think I should stop by?"

"I'm sure Digg has it under control" she nodded turning back to her food moaning into the first bite of her sandwich "This hits the spot"

"I know something else that could hit the spot" loving her reaction

"Oliver were at work"

"What? I was talking about the fries" he chuckled, Felicity rolled her eyes

Isabel walked into the office with her natural angry face on

"Mr. Queen I can not have you ignoring all the galas and business dinners"

His face instantly grew annoyed at the interruption

"Ms. Rochev I do not need to go to these dinners if the business is doing well and I am going to all the meetings. If someone wants to talk to me they can contact me anytime."

"That's not the point, your name is on this company and people will think you're blowing them off for your short dress secretary"

He ignored the comment about short dressed and stood up glaring at her "Executive Assistant, and she's my girlfriend" Isabel scoffed

"I will see you at the charity event on Saturday Mr. Queen" with that she walked off head held high sending Felicity a glare

They both sighed, Oliver running his hands down his face in defeat

"Can you just, I don't know, arrow her in the knee?" laughing he replied

"That sounds like a great idea" They both broke out in laughs. Calming down he took her hand rubbing small circles

"So.. would you like to be my date to the charity event"

"Hmm sounds unfun" he gave her a pleading look

"Please Felicity, your going to leave me in a room with boring old men"

"Since you ask so nicely, I wold love to be your date" smiling, then horror took over her face in seconds

"Felicity? Are you alright, is something wrong?"

"What am I going to wear, omg I have to go to a store to pick out a new dress, and matching shoes, do I wear something really fancy? And my apartment..." she stopped herself thinking this would be a great moment to tell him she was leaving the mansion "Oh that reminds me... The building manager called me up to tell me that my apartment is water free"

"Oh" He looked so disappointed "That's great"

"Yes I'm going back to see the apartment"

"Do you want me to come with you" Showing hope in his eyes, but was disappointed

"No, No that's alright, I can meet you at the foundry later"

He frowned "If you're sure" "mhmm"

He sighed "Come on"

"Were leaving"

"But work isn't over"

"It is for us, now come one"

he took her hand dragging her out the building without talking

"Is something wrong Oliver?" He chose not to speak, walking across the street towards the park. They were casually walking through the park, Felicity was anxiously wondering what brought this up.

"Felicity, I want to be the man you come to when your troubled, I want you to trust me" Felicity eyes widened

"Oliver I do, why are you talking like this"

"Because your lying to me" She looked down biting her lip

"Your apartment isn't ready yet is it?"

Sighing "No"

"Felicity I can understand that being at the mansion could be overwhelming and maybe what we did this morning maybe pushed it to far"

"Oliver stop, this has nothing to do about this morning, I loved it, okay maybe that was a little straight forward, but I did" he grinned "It's just your mom and..."

"Wait is this about when you talked to my mom, what did she really say?" she looked away fidgeting with her dress

"Felicity what did she say" she looked at him teary eyed, Oliver cupped her cheeks with his hands encouragingly.

"She tried writing me off with a check to leave like some gold digger, and then she said that you would leave me for Laurel, and I know you love me, but it still scares me"

He let out a breath holding his head. His mother would be the death of him

"I _need _you to know that I would _never_ in my life ever leave you willingly Felicity, I love you too much and I will say it everyday if I have to. I will never be with Laurel again, we just don't work"

she wrapped her arms around his waist snuggling into him "I'm sorry, I feel like we have been going around in circles"

"I want you to come back to the mansion"

"Why?" gazing at him confused. After all that she said, she was sure that he wouldn't make her come back there.

"I want you to show them who Felicity Smoak is, show them the woman I fell in love with. The strong sexy beautiful woman who doesn't take mine or anyone's bullshit. You have loyalty and trust that I cherish dearly and no matter what I couldn't even if I tried to lie to you. I want them to see and acknowledge what I see in you."

She looked at him searching his eyes. He was right, she never took shit from anyone ever since she moved from Vegas she learned to fight for herself. So why was she giving up now? Maybe it was because they were Oliver's family and she wasn't use worrying about what other people thought of her.

"Felicity" He looked at her worried, she blanked out on him lost in her thoughts.

She shook her head leaving her thoughts

"You're right, I need to show them the real Felicity Meghan Smoak MIT Graduated of 09" he raised an eyebrow, then started laughing "I'm a little worried, I don't even know if I have seen the real Felicity Meghan Smoak" She laughed along with him "you'll just have to find out and see"

"So your coming home with me" He looked hopeful

"Yes" He wrapped his arms around her lifting and spinning her around. She laughed "It's as if you asked me to marry you" her eyes widened slapping her hands to her mouth and groaned.

"It's not like you did ask me, and that I wouldn't marry you, its just it sounded like that when you asked me to come home with you, I'm sure if you did ask me to marry you I Wou.." He stopped her rambling with a kiss

"One day" They smiled rubbing their nose against each other

"Thank you for keeping me from embarrassing myself any further"

"As long as I get to kiss you, I will be happy to any time"

He wrapped his arm around her waist guiding her towards his car.

When they walked into the mansion they found Raisa finishing the cleaning. "Welcome home Mr. Queen, Miss Felicity, I was about to start dinner."

"Can I help Raisa" Felicity asked, hoping to be somewhat useful.

"No, no I could not ask you to do that" "Please I insist"

"Alright then, I am making the Queen's favorite, my special lasagna" Oliver's eyes lit up

"Raisa makes the best lasagna"

"Hmm maybe I can pick up some tips" He grinned "Can I help too Raisa" her face became instantly serious.

"Absolutely not Mr. Oliver, I do not want to be rude but the last time I let you in the kitchen you almost burnt it down."

"That was years ago, I'm a changed man now"

"I would not like to risk it" He sighed pouting, turning to Felicity "fine, I will let you two to it, I'm going to look over some documents, if you need me I will be in our room"

Felicity almost didn't catch it, she didn't even think he knew what he said, but he said _our_, that made her scared and happy at the same time. He kissed her cheek walking off. Both woman started preparing the dinner. Felicity started the noodles while cutting the veggies, while Raisa started on the sauce and meat.

"You love Mr. Queen, yes?" She smiled "yes, very much" "Mr. Oliver is a good boy, maybe does crazy things but very nice boy" laughing she replied "I know what you mean, he's the greatest thing that happened to me and I'm grateful for the day he walked into my office." "You have a great heart Miss Felicity, I am very grateful to have met you, maybe one day you will also be a Queen no?" Felicity blushed. "That's still far off, if it ever happens that is"

Thea was ease dropping on the conversation as they finished putting the lasagna into the oven. Felicity wasn't anything she was expecting. She really expected some snobbish bitch secretary who was after his money and didn't care about Oliver. She was wrong. Looking back she was embarrassed about their first encounter, she called her a whore when she was far from it. Raisa loved her and that wasn't easy, she never let anyone on her recipe secrets. Thea walked back to her room thinking about what to do to rectify the situation.

"Miss Felicity please call Mr. Oliver down for dinner" "Alright Raisa"

She walked up the stairs and was face to face with Moira Queen. " I thought I told you to leave"

"I'm not leaving" Felicity held her stare not backing off

"Have you understand nothing of what I have said" Moira crossed her room raising her eyebrow in a challenge

"Oh I understand perfectly Mrs. Queen, but I have chose to ignore it and not let you try to run me over I really love Oliver, and I will not you be the reason we break up" Moira smirked in response

"You have tenacity Ms. Smoak, do what you want"

"Raisa asked me to tell you dinner will be served" Moira gave her one last look and turned to walk down the stairs. She let out a breath of relief, hand on chest. She felt just that conversation took years off her life. Felicity continued walking towards his door and knocked.

"Come in" Oliver was at his desk hard at work on some business forms eyes concentrated on the documents.

"Raisa said to come down for dinner" He looked up to look at Felicity and told her to come over. Once she was close enough he dragged her onto his lap resting his head on her chest.

"How was bonding with Raisa"

"It was great, I learned some invaluable cooking tips from her" "hmmm" he leaned back looking at her

"I love you" "I know" she winked at him. He barked out laughing pulling her into a kiss.

"Not now Oliver we have to go to dinner"

"Fine Since you helped cook, how could I pass that up" she grinned getting up, she rocked back and forth on her feet, he smiled "you're adorkable"

"Adorkable?"

"Yup"

She scoffed "I will try not to take that as an insult" "you shouldn't it describes you perfectly"

"you're calling me a dork" giving him a pointed look

"In the best way possible" she pouted and the smiled taking his hand

"wait, we have to head to the foundry tonight, there shouldn't be much tonight but I promised Roy I would help train him more and do some patrolling"

"I was wondering how long we were going to stay locked in your room, not in that way, were not having sex even though we did hump each other in the morning, and that was AAAmmazing don't get me wrong, I do miss seeing you in leather and shirtless on the salmon ladder. I really thank the person who created that I.." He broke her rant AGAIN with a kiss

"Ugh can you just forget I said anything"

"Just like I said, adorkable" she laughed again dragging him downstairs to the dining room to eat dinner.

Moira and Thea were sitting there, Thea on her phone and Moira patiently waiting at the head of the table. Oliver took a seat next to his mother and Felicity taking the seat next to him. He took a hold of her right hand giving it a squeeze as Raisa brought in the plates of lasagna on the table.

They began to eat enjoying the food tremendously. Raisa's lasagna recipe was heaven, she could not eat a regular piece of lasagna again. "Oliver are you planning to go to the charity event"

"Yes, me and Felicity will be at the event"

"And Ms. Smoak do you have the proper attire for the occasion" she jumped at the question, was she trying to say that none of the clothes she wore was proper?

"Umm no, I was planning to go out and buy one, since most of my dresses were hit by water in the flood of my apartment"

"Can I go with you?"

All three heads turned their eyes toward Thea shocked at the question. She was looking down avoiding their gazes. Felicity recovered first smiling, "Of course, I would love a second opinion, God knows I need that" Thea looked up at Felicity seeing her smiling, she smiled at her with a small smile, she glanced at Oliver smiling at her with pride.

"Would tomorrow work, I have a day off" Thea smiled "Yes that's fine" They finished dinner, Moira giving Thea an odd look throughout. Raisa came to pick up the plates.

"That was delicious Raisa more so than usual" Moira smiled at the woman

"Do not just thank me Mrs. Queen, Ms. Felicity helped as well" Raisa turned to Felicity and winked at her as she left. Oliver turned to her "The food was delicious Felicity, thank you." she smiled lovingly back at him.

"Yes that was to die for" Thea added grinning at her.

"That was...very good Ms. Smoak" Felicity was shocked by the compliment from Moira, Oliver nudged pulling her out of it "_cough _thank you, it was nothing I just chopped some veggies" she fist pumped in her head at getting a compliment, she was on her way to get Moira to accept her, she hoped. Moira was the first to stand up and leave the room.

"See you tomorrow?" Thea confirmed with Felicity

"Tomorrow" she nodded, Thea smiled leaving the room.

"Wow"

"I know"


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on let's head to the foundry"

"Hold up let me grab my purse"

She reaches for her purse from his couch and quickly walked back to him. She loved even the small moments with him, it felt so… domestic, ironically with the work they do. They headed down and out of the mansion stopping right in front of his bike.

"I don't care what you say, but I am not getting on that bike"

"Come on Felicity, you won't fall off"

"Nope" he grabbed her waist pulling her to him giving her his best pouty look

"Please"

"Why do you even want me to ride this death trap?"

He leaned to whisper in her ear "I want to feel your breasts rubbing against my back, your entire body flushed against mine. To feel your arms around my waist grabbing me closer like a lifeline gasping for air as I speed up" shuddering Felicity's nipples harden and she could feel herself dripping. That sounded way too much like something else enjoyable they could engage in. "Oliver"

"It also helps that you would look sexy as fuck on my motorcycle" she blushed pulling her bottom lip into her mouth. He glared at her lips, they were tantalizing him. She immediately let go of her lip walking over to his bike and grabbing the second helmet. He grinned walking over and climbing on his bike, putting on his own. He could feel her get on his bike reaching around to loop her hands around his waist.

"You are so lucky I'm wearing jeans" "I don't know, I kind of like the whole easy access" She slapped him on the back, getting a laugh out of him. He revved his engine speeding off. She wrapped her arms tighter, letting out a shriek. He laughed speeding up a little more. She was mad, he was completely enjoying this. She smirked as an evil idea entered her head. She kept a tight hold on him with one arm as she started rubbing her hand down his stomach with the other. Her exploration led lower towards his thigh inching closer to his now growing bulge. He growled grabbing the handles tighter.

"Felicity Stop" she grinned "What? Can't take a little bit of a distraction, I want to play" his dick instantly grew hard "Don't" he swallowed as she placed her hand on his cock slowly rubbing, enjoying his slow loss of control only she was able to make. He moaned trying to keep his concentration on the road. "Don't start something you won't be able to finish"

"I'm just giving you a preview of what's to come"

"Well 'what's to come' isn't coming soon enough"

"Well it keeps you coming back for more"

"Even if you didn't do this, I would still come back for more. So stop rubbing me before I park in some random alley and fuck you so hard up against a wall that someone would catch us as you were screaming my name as you came around my cock" She stopped immediately placing her hand back around his waist. Her mind went blank, the image already ingrained in her brain. She was definitely tempted to ask him to do all the things he said he was about to.

He sighed willing anything to come to his mind to fade his raging erection, but with her arms still around him it was hard to do think of anything else. They surprisingly arrived at verdant safely. Felicity got off his bike handing him the helmet, laughing at his glare watching it turn into a grin.

"You know, if you ever want to mount me while the bike isn't moving I won't stop you"

"Why does this always end with me jumping you?"

"Because somehow you're always the instigator" She laughed harder

"I guess I just can't help it"

He got off his bike taking her into his arms and kissed the shit of her. She grabbed the front of his shirt lifting herself on her toes to deepen the kiss. He nibbled on her cherry lips as his right hand lowered to her ass squeezing the plump flesh in his hand. She gasped arching her body into his. He gave her one last kiss before pulling away. "If Digg and Roy weren't waiting for us in the foundry I would take you home to explore and kiss every crevice of your body, placing kisses down to your pussy and making sure to get it nice and wet. I would lick and suck your clit, my fingers rubbing against the spot that would make you scream till you were ready to orgasm. But I wouldn't let you cum until my dick was buried deep inside you, enjoying the way your walls would clench around me begging me to let you cum. Hmm I guess I can't help myself either" she was in a daze, her walls clenched at the words, she was ready to cum right there. "You're terrible Oliver" He laughed dragging her dazed body towards the foundry entrance. She recovered herself as he was typing in the code. They walked in hearing the sounds of bamboo sticks clashing. The fighting stopped when they reached the last step. "Hey boys" Felicity waved to them heading to her computers to check on some searched.

"Hey to you too, what took you so long" Roy immediately retracted his statement "wait I don't even want to know" Roy gave a scrunched up look walking away. Diggle chuckled as placed the sticks down grabbing a shirt and a towel.

"Hmm surprisingly nothing seems to be going on except a few robbing's that the police can handle"

"How's the search with Blood going?"

"I'm running it through all my programs, most came out with nothing. Something tells me wherever Blood is getting his money from is definitely making sure to secure them. But I still have some advanced searched running; it will still take some time"

"Oh yeah, Digg how is Lyla I heard from Oliver that she wasn't feeling well" Diggle gave a big smile happiness radiating off him. "Well me and Lyla received some happy news… WE'RE HAVING A BABY!"

_SQUEAL!_ "I'm so happy for you, how many weeks along is she, oh my god this is such great news, I have to see Lyla to congratulate her. I can't believe you're going to have a cute little Diglet to carry around" Felicity was practically jumping on walls in excitement. She finally ran up to him to give him a big hug congratulating him. Roy walked over as she pulled away, extending another hug in a congratulations. Last was Oliver, who stuck out his hand smiling brightly to Diggle giving him his best wishes. "Congrats Digg, this calls for a celebration" he goes to the back to grab a wine bottle and a couple of glasses. "Thanks you guys" Dig said rubbing his neck. "Lyla is six weeks along now, were really excited to have a child together. I hope to keep working with all of you in the future as well"

"Diggle I don't think you should stay on the team if you have a baby on the way" Oliver was looking at Dig straight in the eye. Diggle crossed his arms

"That is exactly why I want to stay on this team Oliver, to make it safer for my child to grow up in" They stared hard at each other assessing what the other is thinking. Oliver sighed

"Fine, then I will do everything in my power to make sure that starling city will be a safe place for everyone" He nodded to Diggle before turning his gaze to Felicity holding her eyes. She felt her heart beating rapidly, was he trying to tell her what she think he is.

"Well then let's do cheers" They all grabbed a glass clinking them together before drinking it down.

"So I heard you guys are going to the charity event tomorrow, Thea's making me go and I have to wear a suit" He scowled, wearing a tight fitted suit was not his top list of what to wear that's for sure, beside his arsenal costume, that was an exception.

"Aww Roy in a suit, He's growing up so fast" Felicity said laughing as his scowl deepened.

"Well at least I'm not the one subjected to Thea's shopping extravaganza"

"Oh come on it can't be that bad" All three men stared at her like she grew another head

"Really? You too Dig?" she looked at him incredulously "I was the one who drove Oliver and Thea when he decided he would accompany Thea on her shopping spree"

"I apologized, how was I supposed to know it takes her eight hours to shop"

"Eight hours?! I just need a dress" Felicity was almost, _almost_ regretted her decision. She wanted to make a bond with Thea and if shopping was the way to go, she would do it, but eight hours?

"I'm sure it will be fine, she's not shopping for herself"

"I hope your right; my feet can't take eight hours of shopping"

The men shook their heads pitying Felicity in her demise.

"Roy suit up were going patrolling" Oliver walked towards his suit to put it on. Felicity grabbed the coms giving it to Roy then passing one to Oliver as he finished zipping up his hood. He made sure to secure it on his ear smiling at her as he did so. He grabbed his bow and quiver walking back towards her.

"Be safe" "Always" He palmed her cheek placing a kiss on her lips

"I'll be back before you know it"

"I don't doubt that"

"Can you two hurry up with the lovey dovey ness; I would like to go back home a lot sooner as well" They pulled away; Felicity stuck her tongue out at Roy. Oliver laughed heading up the stairs and out the foundry.

"Seems like things are great between you two" Diggle pointed out. Felicity was glowing "yup, I'm really happy, but I'm still trying to get on Oliver's moms good side.

"I'm sure it will happen, who doesn't love you" she laughed hugging Digg. He was happy that Oliver got his shit together and was having a healthy relationship with Felicity. He could see how happy they were together. They made each other better.

Oliver and Roy came back from patrolling. There were very few incidents, and even though that was a good thing It somewhat worried Oliver. With what happened with the Undertaking he thought that there would be more of a rebellion and outbreak of crimes than ever. Something felt wrong, but didn't think much of it but wait for Felicity's results on Blood to look into it further.

When they reached the foundry, Roy quickly changed and headed out with a quick goodbye.

"I should be heading home to Lyla"

"Take tomorrow off Diggle and stay with Lyla, We will get someone to drive us to the event"

"Are you sure?"

"Yup, Roy will be there too, we should be fine"

"Okay then I will see you both Sunday" Diggle left the foundry only leaving him and Felicity.

"Are you ready to leave?" Oliver asked as he picked up his leather jacket putting it on.

"Hey Oliver" she gave him the look of when she wants something

"Yesss?"

"Can you teach me how to shoot an arrow?" he blinked his eyes taking in her question

"Why?"

"I just always wanted to shoot one" he walked over to one of his cases taking out a simple wooden bow and his practice arrows. She smiled brightly bouncing up and down

"Here" She took the bow and took one of the arrows, attaching it on the bow "Like this"

"Yes now hold it up, just like that" He came closer molding his body behind hers. She let out a gasp faltering in her stance. He held her arms back up and whispered into her ears "Just like that, I want you to draw the string back, so far that the string is touching your nose. I want you grasping that string tight, just like that" he held her waist with his right hand pulling to grind against her. She was breathing heavily, his voice in her ears sent tingles through her body. He peppered kisses down her neck nibbling the tender flesh. She could feel his body so close to hers, if she turned just a little she could kiss him. "Eyes on the target" She quickly looked back at the target. "Keep your eyes on the center and I want you to slowly let go of the string Felicity" She gasped letting go of the string. The arrow struck the ring just next to the bulls' eye. "I did it, Oh My God I DID IT, did you see that Oliver?" She squealed jumping on him. He laughed taking a step back "Yes I saw that, see you're a natural" "Pssht it was all you and probably luck, but I can't believe I did that"

"With a little more practice I'm sure you could do that all the time, but I still don't want you running out putting arrows in anyone" she laughed "I don't know, I feel like I could give the arrow a run for his money" He growled as she laughed running away from him, which wasn't far because you easily caught her trapping her in his arms. "You know I wouldn't go out there unless it was necessary, it would be like cheating on my babies"

"You're babies?" he raised his eyebrow

"Yah, like your bow and arrows are your babies" She responded. He chuckled.

"Let's go home, you have a big day of shopping with Thea, you need all the sleep you can get"

"You have to really be joking about Thea being obsessed with shopping"

"I wish I wasn't" They left the foundry walking towards his motorcycle

"Do I have to worry about you being handsy again?" He asked getting on his bike

"Well you're just about to find out" getting on behind him.

He revved his bike quickly speeding off towards the mansion.


	7. Chapter 7

_I just wanted to say thank you all for the nice reviews, I do appreciate it and I hope to hear more of your opinions in the reviews. I really enjoy reading them and sometimes I do take them into consideration while writing my stories. THANK YOU!_

_Also I am so sorry about the whole mix up with baby Sarah, I did fix it in the first chapter. Sometimes your just forget what you wrote in the previous chapters. Thank you to those who pointed it out to me._

Oliver woke up to Felicity in his arms. He smiled watching her scrunch up her nose and snuggled deeper into his chest. She was leaving to go shopping with Thea in an hour, but he didn't want to disturb her peaceful sleep. He leaned in placing kisses along her face starting from her forehead, brushing his lips along her eyes, cheeks and down her jaw.

"Mmm Oliver_rr_"

"Good morning princess" leaning lower he placed more kisses down her neck.

"What time is it?" she moaned as his kisses moved up to her lips. He gave her a long gentle kiss before answering.

"Its 10" she groaned shoving her face in the pillow

"I don't want to get up" he rolled his body on top of hers

"You don't have to; you could always stay in bed with me"

"As much as I would love to, I need a dress" she pushed him off her stretching her body before getting up and putting on her glasses. Leaning on his elbow he watched her walk with ease around his room picking out her clothes and heading to take a shower. He leaned back on the pillow giving a sigh. Thea was making an effort to get along with Felicity and that meant a lot to him.

"Are you staying home all day?" Felicity asked walking out of the bathroom in some casual clothes.

"No, I'm going to head to the foundry with Roy for some training" he brought his body up resting it against the headboard. Felicity roamed her eyes along his chest. She walked up to him and straddled him resting her arms on his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer.

"I will meet you here tonight?"

"Mhmm" she tilted her head leaning down to kiss him, running the tip of her tongue on his lip. He opened his mouth bringing out his tongue to play with hers. He stroked her tongue with such skill and passion, that she was gasping for air. Felicity lightly dragged her nails down his chest. Starting to pull back; Oliver moaned placing a hand around the back of her head bringing his lips back to hers.

"Oliver I have to leave"

"But I want you to stay here, in my bed" she got off the bed reaching for her purse

"Sorry, but I can't"

He sighed "I know" he pulled her arm giving her one last kiss

"You're making this way harder than it has to be"

He laughed "I will see you tonight"

"Okay bye"

"Do you need a driver?"

"No I should be fine, I can drive"

"K see ya" she was out the door, and walking towards the entrance

"Morning Thea" She said walking towards her with a big smile

"Umm hi" she politely smiled back

"C'mon were getting breakfast, did you eat breakfast?" she shook her head no

"Great I'm starving" she took her keys out walking towards her car.

"I mean if you don't mind taking my car"

"No, no I don't mind" They got in the car and started out to a breakfast place

"I am taking you to a place that has the BEST pancakes ever. When I first went there I thought they would need security to make me leave it was that good. The pancakes are so fluffy and syrupy, and with all the different toppings, oh no I'm rambling again you might have to just stick duct tape to my mouth to get me to shut up"

"I like pancakes too" Thea was still trying to be very polite to make up for bad blood. Felicity sighed

"Thea if you don't like me, you don't have to force yourself for your brother, I understand" even though Felicity was trying hard not to let her feelings be hurt, it still upset her that someone was trying to pretend to get along with her.

"No, No that's not what I'm doing" Thea waved her hands in front of her trying to reject that idea

"Then what are you doing?" They stopped at the restaurant, still sitting in the car.

"It's just I felt really bad calling you that 'word' when I knew nothing about you. I'm sorry, I just really want to make it up to you, and I hope we can actually be friends."

"Well if we're going to be friends you can cut the extreme politeness it's giving me the heebe jeebies"

Thea laughed, some of the tension edging away.

"Let's go inside, I really want those pancakes" Thea agreed walking with her inside the restaurant.

Oliver and Roy were practicing, until Oliver completely disarmed Roy from his bamboo sticks

"You're getting repetitive, you can't use the same attack more than twice, and your form is still not completely right"

Roy sighed stepping over to grab a towel

"You don't think they would be talking about us right?"

Oliver raised an eyebrow "I don't know, I mean that's what girls do"

"I mean Thea and Felicity could tell all types of stories about us" it dawned on him how bad this could be

Roy's face turned white "Wait, you don't think she would tell the story about the time that I.."

"And he tripped and face planted right into the cake" Felicity ended watching Thea ball up in laughter tears in her eyes. Felicity twisted the story leaving out all the arrow details.

"HAHA I can't believe he did that" Felicity took out a picture showing Roy with cake plastered on his face. This was revenge for Roy messing with her computers, she told him she would get her revenge but never said how. They were both laughing as they finished their food.

"Oh my god, you are so right, these pancakes are heaven we should do this more often" Thea smiled at Felicity. Thea was reaching over to grab the check but Felicity quickly grabbed it.

"You are not paying for this it's on me"

"But" Thea tried to reason

"Nope you're helping me with my dress and I brought you here to enjoy the fluffiness of the pancakes with me" Thea let her pay and they decided to leave towards the mall.

"So any ideas of what color you want the dress to be" Thea asked looking through the rack of dresses.

"Emerald green" immediately replied without hesitation

"Green? Any reason why?"

"It's Oliver's favorite color" she smiled lightly looking at other racks as well.

"Hmmm Green" Thea's eyes lit up jumping up and down, grabbing Felicity's hand and out of the store.

"Where are we going?"

"I know the perfect dress that will blow Oliver's mind, he won't be able to take his hands off you" Felicity let herself be dragged into a fancy boutique that looked way too expensive for her.

"Isn't it perfect" The dress was on display and indeed it looked gorgeous . It was a silk dress with a sweetheart neckline with no straps. The back was bare and the length was to the floor. With closer inspection it had a wide slit that reached up to her thigh. It was perfect.

"This has got to cost a fortune" Felicity's jaw had dropped when she saw the price

"Well good thing you're not paying for it"

"No Thea, I am not letting you pay" she crossed her arms keeping her stance

"Well good thing I'm not paying either, Oliver gave me his card, his orders were to buy your complete outfit and he will not take no for an answer.

Felicity took out her phone dialing Oliver's number

"Hey babe"

"You are NOT paying for my dress Oliver" she angrily whispered over the phone

He sighed "Felicity let me do this; I'm the one who asked you to come with me to the event"

"I am capable of buying my own dress, I have money" she started tapping her foot

"I know you do but I want to do this, let me spoil you as your boyfriend, please" she could barely argue that, she sighed in defeat "Fine, but let's not make this a habit" She could see Thea grinning like a cat.

"That's reasonable"

"Okay I will see you later"

"Okay bye" she shut her phone, giving Thea the stink eye. Thea laughed "Go try on the dress" they called the clerk to take out a dress in her size. She took it thanking her and walked into the dressing room putting on the dress. Thea was right, this dress looking amazing on her. It fit her perfectly accentuating her best assets. She turned around the dress rested right above her ass. Smiling, she knew Oliver would have a field day with this dress, he might just snap and would never get to the event, and she loved that idea.

She walked out of the dressing room, watching Thea's eyes go to shock.

"Wow, you look amazing" Thea walked up to her circling her and clapped her hands together

"We are taking this, what's your shoe size?"

"Umm 8"

"Do you have matching shoes and clutch Miss in size 8?" The clerk immediately went to the back to pick out a pair of four inch silver heels that strapped around the ankle and a matching silver and green clutch. She carefully put the shoes on her feet.

"Were taking the shoes as well, is there anything else you need Felicity?"

Felicity was in shock, Thea definitely knew what she was doing. If she wasn't with her it would have taken her forever to find a dress, and it definitely would not have been the one she was wearing.

"I still need some jewelry"

"Oh don't worry about that, Oliver picked some out of the family vault for you"

She gasped "I don't think I should"

"Pshh don't worry yourself; just think of it as borrowing from your own family" Thea waved her off, taking out Oliver's credit card and handing it to the clerk.

They grabbed the bags heading out and stopped in front of the lingerie shop.

"Can we step in, I need some sets"

"You mean for Roy" Felicity raised a suggestive eyebrow at her.

"Well I gotta do something to keep him coming back for more"

"I don't think you have any problems with that, you got that boy wrapped around your finger" Thea laughed not disagreeing with her statement.

"Come on, you might find something you can show off to Ollie, okay now this is weird I do not want to think about my brother having sex"

Felicity sighed "We haven't yet, we said we would wait, and I think I've waited long enough"

"Well maybe tonight will be the night, I'm sure that dress will move things along quickly" Thea raised her eyebrows up and down suggestively

Felicity blushed not saying anything. Maybe tonight they would finally have sex; there was so much sexual tension between them that she was about to burst and jump him. She looked around and something caught her eyes. She found a matching green set with black lace, it was tiny but definitely sexy to the eyes, she had big ideas for that, maybe one of Oliver's fantasies will come true. Looking around more she picked up a black lace set to wear for the night and searched for Thea. When she found her she had 6 different sets grinning over at Felicity.

"Are you ready to go, it's nearly 4 and we have to get ready" Thea nodded as they walked over to pay and left the store.

"I can't wait to see the look on Oliver's face when he sees you in that dress" Thea said excitedly

"I can barely wait myself, he's probably going to be hovering around me all night" they both laughed getting into the car and driving off.

"Hey can I do your hair and makeup, I know the perfect makeup that would look gorgeous with that dress"

"I would love that, I want to look perfect on Oliver's arm tonight, I don't want to let him down"

"I'm sure you will be fine, just be yourself"

"That's the thing I feel like my lack of a mouth filter will embarrass us both" groaning at the many times she made a fool out of herself.

"Aww come on, don't be hard on yourself, Oliver loves it when you babble" Felicity smiles to Thea

"I really enjoyed you coming with me today Thea" Thea blushes looking down to her lap

"Again I'm sorry, I judged you unfairly and I of all people know all about that"

"Well it's a good thing you gave me a chance, or we would have never become friends"

"Friends?"

"Do you not want to" Felicity eyes were still on the road but had a hurt look on her face

"No, no I would love to be friends I had a lot of fun today, it's just that I didn't think you would want to be my friend that quickly"

"Thea, if you tell me some embarrassing stories of Oliver I'm sure we can be the best of friends for a long time"

Thea burst out laughing "Then I guess were going to be friends for a long time" They grinned at each other as Felicity pulled up to the mansion.

"I had a lot of fun too Felicity, I'm glad we did this, I hope we can do this again soon"

"Well if you ever want pancakes again, I'm your girl, can't get enough of that stuff" They walked into the mansion hands full with bags.

"When you're done putting on the dress, come to my room so I can do your makeup" Thea hugged Felicity and ran off towards her room. Felicity smiled at the energetic girl. She walked towards Oliver's room finding that he hadn't returned yet, she sent him a text.

F- When are you coming home?

She put the phone in her pocket and grabbed all her necessities and a towel. Feeling the phone vibrate she saw a text from Oliver

O- I will be home soon; maybe in 30 min. I miss you :(

She smiled at the little emoji, she would have never believed it until she saw it herself.

F- I miss you too, text me when your outside the house, I don't want you see my dress just yet.

O- You're making me very tempted to get a peek

F- Nuh uh I want it to be a surprise

O- Haha okay I'll text you

F-Thank you see you soon, Love you XOXO

O- Love you too

Felicity smiled to herself setting down the phone on the bathroom counter. She took a quick shower making sure to remove every little bit of hair on her body making it nice and smooth. She toweled herself putting on her new lingerie and carefully put on the dress afterwards. She loved the feeling of the silk on her skin. She held the shoes and clutch walking out towards Thea's room.

_Knock knock knock_

"Come in"

She walked in to see Thea in a gorgeous silk red dress that reached the floor, and she was finishing off her make up.

"You look amazing"

"Thank you Felicity, now sit down so I can start on your hair" she sat down and felt her phone buzz

O- I'm here

F- Okay, I'm in Thea's room getting ready

O- I will be in our room, call me when you're ready

F- :D 3

"You have a silly smile on your face, Ollie text you?" she couldn't stop smiling, he said 'our' room again and it was in a text.

"Yes, it's Oliver"

"You really love him, I'm glad he found someone like you" Thea said starting to fluff and hairspray her hair.

"I'm really lucky to love someone who loves me just as much"

"I hope me and Roy have that type of love, there's always this nagging feeling that he isn't telling me everything" Thea said starting on her make up next.

"I know Roy, he would do anything to keep you safe, just have faith in him"

"You're right, I just have to be patient, but I just suck at that" Thea brushed some blush on her face and some finishing powder

"TA DA I'm done" she spinned her towards the mirror and she let out a gasp

"Wow you're amazing"

Felicity's hair was down with a slight wavy curl to it. She had dark Smokey eyes and thick eyeliner that made her blue eyes pop. Her lips were painted with a nude gloss that had a slight hint of pink to it. She looked like a million bucks; she couldn't stop looking at how amazing it all looked.

"You look fantastic if I do say so myself" She could see Thea smiling at her through the mirror. She turned around and gave Thea a big hug

"Thank you so much Thea, I could not have done this by myself"

"Anything for my new friend, now let's stop getting so emotional before we start crying through our makeup." They laughed

"Now go see Oliver, I'm sure he's dying to see you" Felicity gave Thea one last smile before putting on her heels and grabbing her purse she left towards _their_ room. She walked in to see that Oliver was already dressed without his jacket and his back towards her.

When he heard the door open he turned around sucking in a breath of air. She looked incredible; he couldn't take his eyes off her even if he tried. He ran his eyes up and down her body trying to ingrain in his head the way she looked in that sinful dress. Felicity was wearing his color, his primal side came out, he wanted to run his hands all over her body and savor the feeling of her skin against his hands. Her neck was bare and so bad he wanted to kiss and suck on that skin till she was marked as his. She walked towards him and he could see the slit that ran up her leg up to her thigh, her heels making her legs look longer. He could feel himself harden; every part of her looked perfect.

Felicity was enjoying all the range of emotions going through his eyes. It went from shock to primal and then with such love that it made her gasp.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it, you look incredible, wait not even that word could give you justice. You look so intoxicating, gorgeous, beautiful, sexy, I wish I could lock you in my room so no one could see how fucking amazing you look. I would kiss you but Thea might kill me for ruining your makeup"

Felicity laughed "Thank you, I wanted to wear green just for you" he smiled at her

"I love the color, green looks better on you. And that slit, easy access" He smirked; Felicity slapped him on the chest lightly.

He walked over to his desk taking out a few velvet boxes. He took the first one walking up to her and taking her hand. He took out an amazing diamond bracelet wrapping it around her wrist clasping it. Taking her hand he brought it up to his lips, kissing it gently. The second box held a matching dangling diamond necklace set. He asked her to turn around and when she did he let out another gasp.

Clear white milky skin was all he could see. Her dress rest just above her ass, even her ass looked fuckable in the dress. He looped the necklace around placing it around her neck and clasping it. He couldn't resist, he ran his hands down her back enjoying the softness of her skin against his rough hands. Hearing her gasp as he ran them all the way down to the dimples in her back and up again, placing a loving kiss against her shoulder.

"Oliver" he turned her around placing a kiss right below her ear before grabbing the last box. It was a pair of diamond earing's

"This is too much Oliver" her eyes looked into his with worry

"It's not enough, I wish I could give you the world" he took out the first one and gently placed it onto her ear.

"I just need you Oliver" He placed a kiss to her forehead, hearing her sigh in contentment. He placed the second earing on her ear and backed away to look at her.

"How do I look" she gave him a twirl

His face softened "Perfect"

He walked to his closet taking out something and handing it to her, it was a green tie.

"Did you know I was going to be wearing green" she looked at him questioningly

"No I just waited until now, so we could match" she smiled propping up his collar and wrapping the tie around his neck. She could hear his heavy breathing and it made her wet knowing that he wanted nothing more than to take her to bed.

"Later" she grinned up to him tightening the tie and propping his collar back

His jaw dropped and eyes darkened in lust

"You mean?" His eyes searched his trying to find confirmation

"Yup be ready, were going to be busy all night"

"All night? Is that a promise Ms. Smoak" his shock starting to wear off and a smirk its replacement. He dragged her closer so she could feel his harden length against her. She gasped and then smirked right back at him.

"Only if you play good Mr. Queen" resting one palm on his chest

He leaned down closely "And what if I'm bad"

She leaned over to his ear and whispered "Were just going to have to see" He growled stepping back

"Then we have an event to go to, but let me first promise you, when we get home I'm going to enjoy making you scream my name" She shuddered at the promise looking towards the bed with a longing look.

"Later" He said laughing, grabbing her hand they walked out the door.


	8. SEX SEX SEX

_It's not an excuse, but it has been around 6 years since I last wrote a story, so please be easy on me_

_WARNING: There is VERY heavy sex in this chapter, so be prepared._

Xx

"Is Thea not riding with us" She questioned as Oliver opened the car door letting her step inside. He stepped in after her closing the door behind him.

"Not tonight, Thea and Roy already left in a separate car" The driver took off towards the event. Oliver clasped her hand in his, loving the feel of her small hand in his.

"Did you have fun shopping with Thea?"

"Yes I did, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, or maybe she was trying to come off not crazy"

Oliver chuckled.

"I'm a little nervous about this"

"Why?"

"I don't want to embarrass you, I'm not like any of the leggy models that your seen with" She looked down and realized she had unconsciously tightened her grip on his hand.

"Felicity, that's one of the reasons why I wanted you to come with me. I want to show you off to the world that you are my girlfriend. You are above any woman I ever met, and yes that includes Laurel." She rested her head on his shoulder tangling their fingers together.

"You will be fine, everyone will fall in love with you and that's what worries me the most" she laughed

"There will be photographers so try to keep your head up and smile"

"Okay" They enjoyed the silence and comfort of each other for the rest of the ride. They arrived at the event and could hear the yelling of the photographers outside

"Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" He gave her a reassuring smile as the driver opened the door. Oliver stepped out and she could hear the yelling get louder. He turned back sticking out his hand out towards her. She grabbed his hand placing one foot after the other outside of the car and stood up.

More shouting continued as she looped her arm around his. She did what he told her and kept her head up producing a smile. Reporters were shoving microphones in their faces asking different questions at once.

There were questions about Queen Consolidated, about his mother or why he decided to appear tonight. Majority of the questions were about her and her involvement with Oliver. Questions like what was her name? What modeling agency was she from or where did he pick her up? She almost rolled her eyes at those. They just automatically assume that she was a model and not an intelligent woman who could stand on her own two feet. One question completely pissed her off, 'how did Laurel feel about you cheating on her?'

Oliver guided her towards the reporter, which confused her, but still kept her smile in place. He cleared his throat before speaking. "This is Felicity Smoak, my girlfriend, and I am completely committed to her and only her, thank you." She was in utter shock as he guided her through the front door

"Oliver?"

"What I said was true, I want to let the world know that your mine" He smiled towards her as they entered the room filled with people. They stopped a server each taking a flute of champagne in their hands. They walked around, Oliver making quick business talk with different investors. Felicity was able to input in these conversations, surprisingly to the businessman, which brought a prideful look in his eyes.

"You have a very lovely lady there, smart and beautiful, teach me where I can find a lady like her" Oliver smiled wrapping his arm around her waist showing possession.

"Felicity is one of a kind; I'm always surprised how I could possibly find an amazing woman like her" He looked at her with a loving smile

"Oliver's just being modest he's the one who came to my office, and came up with some ridiculous excuses to come see me" ok she was stretching the truth, but she wasn't lying. Oliver chuckled, his thumb rubbing her hip.

The group of men laughed "Well then may you both be happy"

They smiled at the men as they walked towards the appetizer table.

"Mr. Queen, so glad you could make it" They turned to find Isabel. Oliver smirked in return "Anything to see my beautiful girlfriend get dressed up for me" She scoffed

"Just make sure you actually talk to the investors and not spend all your time with this…"

"Stop right there Ms. Rochev, I will not have you insult Felicity in front of me" Isabel glared at Felicity, who glared right back, making sure to keep her ground. Oliver guided her away dropping their empty flute in a tray.

"FELICITY!" she turned to Thea wrapping her arms around her in a hug

"Well hello to you too Speedy" Oliver smiled at her

Roy was behind Thea shaking his head. Thea rolled her eyes "Hey Ollie" She halfheartedly gave him a hug and grinned.

"So tell me bro don't you _love_ Felicity's dress"

"She looks mesmerizing" tugging her closer to place a kiss in her cheek.

"Thea was the one who found the dress" Thea raised her hand "Guilty as charged, but Felicity made that dress work and she said that she only wanted green" The winked at Felicity as she blushed and looking down.

"You look great Felicity" Roy pitched in. She smiled at Roy giving him a hug "Thank you Roy you look great in a suit"

"That was all my doing" Thea wrapped her arm around Roy's.

"Which also reminds me, I can't believe you told Thea about the cake incident"

Felicity had an evil look in her eyes. "That's what you get Harper for messing with my computers" Roy pouted as they all laughed. "You should be worried Oliver; now that Felicity and Thea are friends they are going to be inseparable."

Thea let go of Roy and wrapped her arm around Felicity

"Yup, now you can't hog Felicity to yourself. We are going to go on lots of pancake dates"

"Pancakes?" He looked at them questioningly. They shared a grin

"Nothing to worry about Oliver, I will make sure to try to fit you into my busy schedule" Felicity told him teasingly.

"Oh? You will _try _to make time for me, I see how it is, and will I have to make an appointment with Thea?"

"Yup it's going to be girl time all the time, so I won't have time for you either Roy" His jaw dropped "Wait, What?" The girls laughed

"Looks like all of you are enjoying yourselves" Moira stopped in front of them with a glass of champagne in hand.

"Mrs. Queen it's a pleasure to see you" Felicity said respectfully. Moira chose to show no emotion on her face as she looked between Roy and her.

"Ms. Smoak, Mr. Harper, glad you could dress adequately tonight" she really tried to take it as a compliment, she REALLY did.

"Ms. Smoak what an honor to see you tonight" Her face instantly lit up "Mr. Steele, I didn't know you came back from your overseas trip" He took his hand out to shake her hand.

"Please call me Walter" She shook his hand in return "Then please call me Felicity"

Moira stood at the side looking at the exchange thoughtfully. "You know Ms. Smoak Walter?" he glanced over at Mora nodding his head in confirmation.

"Felicity is one of the top graduates at MIT, we are very lucky that she applied at Queen's Consolidated. She's a genius in all things technology; I have never seen so much potential"

"So why are you Ollie's EA?" Thea questioned with a confused look. She fidgeted at the question not knowing how to respond.

"I needed Felicity by my side, if she wasn't there to help me when I took over QC, It would have immediately gone under" Felicity blushed smiling at Oliver, and then glanced to Moira to see that she still held her thoughtful look.

"Looks like the whole family is here" Tommy appeared out of nowhere, a big smile crossed his face. He whistled "Damn Smoak you looking fine" He was harmlessly flirting but enjoyed seeing Oliver's growly expression.

"Good to see you too Merlyn"

"You know you can still dump this large moody brute and go on a date with me" Oliver growled pulling her closer to him. Tommy raised both hands in surrender grinning sheepishly. Everyone laughed, Moira's lips tilting up. Felicity was able catch it but didn't let it show on her face.

The music began and a lovely soft melodic song was playing. "May I have this dance?" Oliver reached out for her hand and she gladly accepted. Oliver pulled her to the dance floor resting his arms around her waist as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Did you see that, you're mom actually maybe kind of smiled? I mean I think I made her smile, do you think she's warming up to me? Am I trying too hard? Even though I have only talked to her when I run into he.." he stopped her babbling with a kiss, pulling back with a smile. "You're remarkable" She laughed bringing her thumb up to clean the little smudge of lipstick on his lips "Thank you for remarking on it"

He leaned his forehead against hers closing his eyes to savor the moment. She closed her eyes as well feeling as if they were the only two in the world. Swaying to the music, Oliver pressed a kiss to her forehead as she rested her head on his chest.

"You think anyone would be able to realize it if we snuck out?" Felicity raised her head grinning at Oliver. He got over his shock and smirked at her "Do I have any incentive to leave?"

"I can think of a few" She ran her nails lightly down his neck. His eyes turned feral grabbing her closer to feel her body pressed against his.

"_Oliver,_ _I thought you wanted to make me scream_" she whispered in his ear. He grunted

"Were leaving" He grabbed her hand making sure to write a generous check to the charity. They walked out of the event and stepped into their car. Oliver pulled her into his lap nuzzling her neck as he ran kisses down her neck.

"Felicity" he ran his hands down her back, trying to feel every inch of her soft milky skin. She grabbed his cheek tilting her head to kiss him. The kiss was long and deep, trying to bring their bodies closer together. His hand wandered up to cup her breast, extracting a moan out of her. He chuckled pulling away "We should wait till we get to the mansion, don't want the driver to get a free show" He whispered into her ear. She blushed looking down.

When they arrived at the mansion, they hurriedly got out of the car running up the mansion steps laughing as they did. He pulled her into the mansion lifting her up bridal style rushing up the stairs. She ran kisses along his jaw laughing as he kicked his door open and placed her on the bed. Oliver's eyes followed her dress as it rid up her thigh. She sat up to carefully take off the jewelry. Oliver helped her take off her necklace and bracelet carefully putting them back in the velvet boxes. When he turned back to the bed he gasped. She was lying on her back with her arms above her head her eyes locked on his.

"Fuck Felicity you're such a cock tease" He took off his jacket, placing it on the chair and walked towards the bed. He carefully got on top of her. Reaching down he gently took each shoe off her, running his hand from her ankle all the way up to her thigh. He gently placed kisses along her leg skimming across her dress up to her chest. She moaned when his lips reached her neck, pushing her chest towards him. She pulled the back of his hair making him pull away from her neck to kiss him. Soft and gently they ran their lips against each other's and Oliver's hands rubbing the sides of her waist.

He drew back to smile at her, he reached behind her to find the zip on the back of her dress. He looked into her eyes for confirmation. She nodded at him pulling him down for another deep kiss. He gently pulled the zip down pulling the dress slowly down her body.

"Oliver" skin, all he could see is skin. The only article of clothing on her body is her black thong

"Damn it Felicity, you will be the death of me" He leaned down to grab a nipple into his mouth. She cried out grabbing her head closer to her breasts arching her hips against his. "You have beautiful breasts. Fucking perfect." He took the nipple between his teeth and tugged, his tongue flicking out to tease it. His other hand mimicking the movement on the other. Felicity could feel herself dripping, wanting any type of friction to ease the tension. She tried rubbing herself against him gasping at the hardness of his cock nestled against her cunt.

"Please Oliver" She needed him inside her, taking her as he pleased. He leaned back on his knees slowly unbuttoning his shirt watching her as she followed the movement of his fingers.

"Hurry up!" He laughed gasping as she pushed him down straddling him pulling the rest of the shirt off him.

"Well some ones eager…ugh" she rubbed herself on him receiving a moan out of him. She brushed her hands down his chest "I always wanted to do this" she kissed each scar lovingly as she dragged her lips down her body

She pulled at his belt taking it off and throwing it to the floor with a heavy thud. He laughed as she tried to pull his pants off him, she huffed at him "The least you could do is help me" He pulled his pants and boxers down at once throwing it to the other side of the room.

She gasped when she glanced at his rock hard cock. It was long and thick, about 8 inches with a large vein running down its length. He let out a loud moan as she gently reached out to grasp his length.

"_FFUuckk_" his head leaned back on the pillow his hands grasping the sheets. Her hands felt like silk against his cock as she rubbed her hand up and down his cock. "Shit Felicity your hands feel amazing on my dick" She rubbed her palm on the tip of his twitching cock in her hand getting a strangled cry from him. He grabbed her hand flipping her onto her back

"I want to feel your walls tight around me when I come" She gasped, heat running through her body straight to her pussy. He hooked his fingers in her thong ripping it off her body

"Oliver!"

"I'll buy you a new one" he grabbed the other nipple between his teeth as he rubbed his hands along her thigh getting closer to her pussy. His fingers slowly stroking her pussy enjoying the feeling of her soft lips against his fingers, she screamed when he lightly rubbed his thumb against her clit.

"Yes, Oliver feels..so..good"

"You're so wet for me baby; my cock could easily slide into your sweet cunt. Tell me what you want" He slipped a finger inside her and gasped at how tight she was around his finger. He shuddered at the thought of his dick rubbing inside her clenching heat.

"Fuck me Oliver, Make love to me" he leaned down to give her an open mouth kiss which she returned with eager enthusiasm

He reached over to his bedside table to get a condom but was stopped with a hand. "I'm on the pill, I trust you" He nodded bringing their lips together.

He retracted his hand from her hot cunt, chuckling as she moaned in disappointment. He rubbed his cock against her wet folds, her juices covering him. He slowly circled the head of his cock against her clit teasingly.

"Is this what you want?" he asked as she whimpered when he continued the slow torment

"Yes Oliver, Fuck me with your big hard dick"

"Then fucking take it inside you" he grabbed her hips lining his cock up to her opening and slowly slid in inch by inch. His eyes fluttered as her tight walls clenched at his cock as he went deeper inside her. She shrieked in pleasure.

"Fucking sexy" he pulled back till just the tip was inside her and slowly pushed back in all the way

"So tight" he gasped out, her walls were clamping down on him so hard, it was difficult to keep any sense of control.

"Oliver _huff _so deep" she clawed his back leaving crescent shaped marks along his skin. He pulled back and slammed his cock hard inside her.

"SHIT you feel like a glove around me, sucking me back in when I try to pull out" He pulled back to slam into her again setting a steady pace

"Fuck Oliver, Faster deeper, harder I want to feel all of you" His dick pulsed when he heard her utter those words. He wrapped an arm underneath her leg and pulling it up higher, she screamed in ecstasy as her eyes almost rolled back in her head as she felt him reach that glorious spot within her. He thrust at that spot again making sure he got her g-spot before pulling back all the way and _Slamming_ into that spot pounding it relentlessly.

"OLIVER! SO GOOD, FUCKING HELL YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME CUM" Her head was thrashing at the pleasure, it felt so good, she couldn't take it, she had to cum. He was pounding her with such power that the headboard was bumping into the wall. She couldn't take it, it was too much pleasure.

"Look into my eyes when you come. I want to see your eyes when you scream my name as you orgasm around my cock, clenching it" he leaned down to bite at her nipples and running kissed and hickies across her neck and chest. He reached down, his finger gently rubbing her clit bringing her to the brink of her orgasm

"YES! YES! YES! OLIVVERRRR!" She looked into his eyes as she screamed his name, her eyes glazed.

He groaned feeling her clenching tighter along his cock. The rush of her orgasm soaking his cock making it easier for him to pound her pussy harder. "Fuck that was hot, you feel so good coming around my cock" his thrusts became erratic as he could feel his release coming. He thrust into her harder gasping as he kept pushing through her clenched walls. "Clench your walls around me like a vice, so good"

"Cum for me Oliver, I want to feel all your hot cum released inside me" With a few hard thrusts he bit her neck letting go with a loud moan as jet after jet of cum shot inside her "Felicity" He sighed as he buried his face in her hair. His dick pulsed within her, slowly thrusting the last of his orgasm inside. After their breathing became more regular getting back from their sex high he rolled over to his side pulling her body against his.

"That was amazing" He grinned at her kissing her lips "For me too, best I ever had"

"I can't believe we waited to do that" she smiled at him

He chuckled and looked into her eyes "I love you"

Getting up she straddled him, her hand reaching down to stroke his cock grinning down at him

"Wanna do it again" he chuckled and then groaned as he felt himself harden. She eased herself slowly down his cock savoring the feeling as he filled her to the hilt

"Fuck baby, you love my cock don't you, such a dirty girl using me for your own pleasure" her palms settled on his chest as she grinded against him gasping for air

"So deep inside me, Oliver I can feel the shape of your dick inside me, it feels so good" his hands shot to her hips guiding her up and down his length. He groaned his head sinking into the pillow as he watched her breasts bounce with every thrust.

"Baby you look sexy riding my cock; I could look at you all day" his hands reached up to her breasts rubbing her nipples with his thumbs. She moaned loudly when he pinched them.

She could feel their cum dripping down making it easier to slide against him. She slammed herself on him hearing a loud smack reaching the base. She set up a fast pace bouncing on him faster.

He moaned loudly his vision hazing as she quickened her pace. It felt so good being inside her; he settled his hands on her waist and started pumping his cock in the rhythm with hers. She screamed in overwhelming pleasure when the head of his length kissed her womb

"_YESS!_ Fuck Oliver you're hitting my womb Mmm Faster" He stopped her hips gripping her waist in place before he plowed her from below setting a speed that had her head spinning in pleasure.

"You Fucking love it when I go hard and fast" he stopped all movement "Say it, tell me how much you want it" she whined trying to move her hips, but he held a strong grip preventing her from moving

"Oliver _please _I want it so bad I want you to fuck my little pussy with your big hard cock till I pass out" she clenched tightly on him; his dick pulsed inside her shuddering at her words.

He retracted all the way flipping her over on her hands and knees, and all at once slammed into her. She screamed lolling her head back as he continued his hard pace. Her pussy tightening even harder on his cock drawing him closer to her body. A reoccurring smack came as he relentlessly pounded her bringing her to her second orgasm of the night

"I can't take it anymore Oliver, I have to cum" her hands gripping the pillows as a lifeline

"Me too Felicity" One hand grabbed her shoulder thrusting her body onto his cock. She was close, so close, just a little more and she would be cumming around his hard length.

"Please Oliver let me come, I need to cum" he growled thrusting faster before pulling back all the way and with one last push he thrusted hard and thick inside her

She screamed into his pillow as her release took her by surprise. He let out a deep growl letting his cum coat her walls. Her body becoming limp as her breathing became ragged. They moaned as he slowly pulled out of her, his breathing not faring any better.

She turned over her eyes half lidded, but showed all the love she had for him. He gave her a whisper of a kiss enjoying the glow of the aftermath.

"I have to say that was probably the best sex I ever had in my life, but I have a feeling all sex will be amazing with you."

He laughed raising the covers over them and bringing her body closer to his.

"Were just going to work on that theory" She laughed snuggling up to him resting her palm over his chest. He kissed her hair as their breathing became even falling into a deep sleep.

Xx

Damn_ that was a lot of sex probably my longest chapter yet. I need a little time to recover from writing this one. It's actually my first time writing a sex scene and I think I might have gone a little overboard when writing it._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Wow it feels like I haven't updated in a while. But being piled with so much work, it's hard to find time in my busy life.**_

_Xx_

_Oliver walked down the stairs to the foundry finding Felicity sitting in her chair, her back turned away from him._

"_Felicity why are you here so early? "She turns around, his eyes widened as he sees her sitting there naked with her legs crossed. He swallowed slowly walking over to her. _

"_Why are you naked, and what if Digg and Roy come in?" she grinned at him_

"_Let's not worry about that" She stood up and pushed him down into the chair she was just sitting in. Felicity crawled onto his lap making sure to sit directly on top of his growing erection._

"_What brought this along?" he rubbed his hands against her legs feeling the softness of her bare thighs against his rough hands._

"_I just want to play" he shivered at all the images ran through his mind at once. She kissed him, taking full control of the situation. She pulled at his bottom lip, nibbling it and sucking it into her mouth. She let the abused lip go running her soft lips along the stubble of his jaw and down his neck._

"_Felicity you're driving me crazy" she smirked down "Good" She pulled at his shirt ripping the buttons off. Oliver growled, his body growing hot when she dragged her nails down his chest. She stood up bringing her legs between his before leaning down to run kisses down his chest going lower till she reached the top of his jeans. His brain went blank when her hands ran along the zipper of his pants. Unbuttoning his jeans very slowly she pulled the zipper down, pulling his jeans down to his thighs._

"_Tell me what you want Oliver" the whisper of her voice surrounded him as she ran her fingers lightly over him, her eyes looking innocently at him_

"_I want you to wrap those pretty little lips on my cock" she grinned pulling his boxers down as well. Felicity leaned down to place a loving kiss on the head of his cock and down his length not leaving a bit of skin untouched by her lips. He whimpered when she darted her tongue and licked along his dick, her hand gripping the base of his cock, rubbing him up and down._

"_Fuck Felicity, don't stop" she continue her torment bringing her thumb into the mix rubbing his slit. When his cock twitched she immediately removed her hands resting them along his thighs. He glared at her when she stopped and leaned back._

"_What do you want me to do next Oliver?" He smirked raising his hand to run his fingers against her cheek. She leaned into him, reveling in the barest of his touch. He grabbed her chin leaning down to focus his eyes on her._

"_I want you to suck my cock, taking me deep into your throat until you're chocking on me" Her lips parted as he leaned back in satisfaction. He closed his eyes when her parted lips took the head of his dick into her mouth. Her lips were tight around his tip, her tongue flicked across the pulsing red tip"_

_He gasped for breath "Don't tease" Her eyes found his, lowering her head taking more of his thickness into the softness of her mouth. He jerked placing his hand on her head. Felicity wrapped her hand on the base of his length twisting her hands adding more pleasure. She could feel that he was about to cum and quickened her pace. He wrapped his hand in her hair. The throbbing was unbearable, his release was right there when…._

He woke up, his eyes adjusting to the light. His breathing irregular as his eyes closed again cursing to himself that is was only a dream.

A bolt of pleasure wracked through his body from below. He tilted his head back and groaned feeling something tight and wet around his cock. Glancing down he could see the sheets bobbing up and down repeatedly. He quickly removed them, finding a very real Felicity pleasuring his cock with her mouth.

"Fuck babe your mouth feels so good on my cock" she looked up at him and continued going down on him. He shivered when she licked the length of his vein and blew cold air at the tip, a bit of pre cum leaking from his dick. She grinned at him grabbing his length and holding him steady as she darted her tongue and lightly licked brushed her tongue between his slit. "Fuck" His hips jerked as she was relentless in licking back and forth along his slit giving him no room to breathe. He leaned back shaking his head when she all at once took all 8 inches into her mouth. He could feel the head of his cock going down her throat.

"Damn it Felicity don't you have a gag reflex?" He jerked his hips his fingers running through her hair pushing her down harder on his cock. His mind went completely blank when she started humming; the vibrations shooting through his body as she bobbed her head.

"Shit I'm going to cum in your throat" Her pace didn't change bringing him closer and closer to his orgasm. With one last thrust he grabbed her head making sure she took him down to the base before unloading his cum inside her.

He huffed raising his other hand to his forehead, trying to regain any control left. He shivered again as she released his cock and swallowed his cum. When he regained any form of consciousness he hugged her body to his.

"What a way to wake up" he said. Felicity laughed when he flipped her over.

"Well then, I'm guessing you liked it?" she had, a satisfied look in her eyes

"Like it? I loved it, I'm hoping I wake up to that every day" she threw her head back and laughed as he grinned down at her

"Well you're just going to have to keep hoping Mr." He joined in laughing placing a sweet kiss to her lips. He leaned down placing kissed down her neck and chest towards his destination

"What are you doing?"

"I'm returning the favor" he continued lower placing a wet kiss right above her clit

"You don't have to" she moaned watching him with half lidded eyes

"Ah, but I want to" He pulled her lips apart with his thumb blowing hot air.

"What a pretty pink pussy" he leaned forward to give her a lick, making sure to not touch her clit.

"You taste good too" She gasped arching her back, burying her fingers in his hair. "Oliver"

He grinned and licked her again running his tongue all around her pussy but never flicking the small little bead. Her hand pushed his head deeper onto her pussy hoping he got the message to stop teasing

"tsk tsk patience babe"

"Fuck patience" he laughed, the small vibrations shooting through her body causing her to writhe. He continued lapping at her. He brought his middle finger to her entrance. Pushing it in slowly, he watched her grab the sheets when he thrusted his finger inside her. He continued licking her pushing another finger inside her, rubbing her walls with a come hither motion

"So good, harder please" she screamed when his fingers reached deeper inside her and found her sensitive spot. He kept rubbing at it furiously not relenting for even a second

"Shit I'm going to cum" and right before she was cumming his lips wrapped around her clit flicking his tongue rapidly causing her to go over. Felicity was weeping as he continued his assault, prolonging her orgasm; he licked, nipped and rubbing his teeth over it, causing her to have another mini orgasm. Her body went limp, breathing so hard. He climbed over her body grinning down at her. She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him into a kiss. She could taste herself on his lips, and she sighed in contentment. He rolled over again so she was on top before snuggling her.

"You know we have to get up" Felicity said, her head resting against his heart

"But its Sunday" his hands were playing with her hair

"We have to go to the foundry, my searches should be done by now" he sighed in agreement watching her get up, picking up her dress that was discarded the night before and putting it away.

"Do you need help washing your back" she turned to watch him turn on his boyish charm. In return she rolled her eyes

"I think I would get dirtier then clean"

"Then you just need to take an extra-long shower"

"Can't argue with that" she winked at him, leaving the bathroom door open. He threw the covers off, following her into the shower locking the door behind him.

Xx

Felicity finished getting ready and decided to head downstairs ahead of Oliver. Her walk downstairs guided her to the dining room. There she found Moira banging at her laptop, trying to get it to work, she huffed slamming the lid and crossed her arms to calm herself. Felicity let herself be known.

"May I?"

Moira's eyes watched her as she pulled out a small tool kit out of her purse and sat down beside her. She took the laptop into her hands pulling the lid up to check if the power would turn on. When it didn't she flipped it over taking out the appropriate screwdriver to open the back. She found that some of the wires had come loose and quickly fixed everything up screwing the back on. She pressed the power button and raised her fist in success when it turned on.

"Huh I really do, do that" she blushed thinking that she embarrassed herself. She heard a chuckle beside her and turned to gape at a smiling Moira Queen. Felicity gaped at her unabashedly.

"Thank you Ms. Smoak"

"Felicity is fine Mrs. Queen" she hesitantly smiled back at the older lady.

"Okay Felicity, I had important documents that I could not afford to lose, you saved me from a lot of trouble"

"It's no problem, Mrs. Queen; this is what I went to MIT for, well not just for that, I learned other things too. Not illegal things, well not all exactly legal either, oh not I'm babbling again I'm so sorry" Moira's smile widened, her speech amusing her.

"I do want to say something though Mrs. Queen, I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I do hope we can move on from our confrontation"

"Well I do have to commend you. You were ready to sacrifice your relationship to tell Oliver the truth, how could I fault you for that" Moira held her eyes making sure Felicity understood what she was saying. Felicity smiled, feeling some of her stress fade away.

"I thought about what you said before, and decided to tell Thea the truth, but she seems so happy now that I don't want to ruin that"

Felicity looked down sadly "Take it from someone who knows, the sooner you tell her, the less collateral damage their will be" Moira gave her a confused look but nodded anyway.

Oliver walked in stopping in and stopped in surprise to see his mother and girlfriend sitting next to each other. Both women smiled at him.

"Is Raisa making breakfast?" Thea came bursting in with a big smile on her face.

"Unfortunately, Raisa had to take a sick day, her daughter came down with the flu" Thea's smile turned into a pout "I hope she's okay"

"I could make breakfast" Felicity volunteered herself, smiling at the Queens.

"Felicity you're a guest, we couldn't ask you to do that" Oliver exclaimed

"Oh come on it will be fun, you can even help me, on second thought after what Raisa said, you should stay out of the kitchen" she said playfully

"You know I had to cook my own food on the island right?"

"Not with an actual stove you didn't"

The two other Queens watched with utter fascination. Oliver bringing up the island so naturally in a conversation stunned them.

"Thea, could you help me find where the ingredients are?" she jumped up in excitement and dragged Felicity into the kitchen.

"Oliver, I have decided to tell Thea" His eyes immediately hardened

"Why?"

"She needs to know the truth, and keeping this from her longer will hurt our family's relationship in the future" Moira focused her eyes on his, trying to figure out what he was thinking

"Why the sudden change of heart"

"Felicity gave me a few things to think about" He smiled thinking about his babbling blond girlfriend.

"Will she be able to handle this, it might be too much"

"Keeping it from her might split this family apart Oliver. I know you changed on that island, but we don't have to be apart from each other"

"Are you willing to give Felicity a chance?"

"I'm willing to try, she's making it very hard to stay angry at her" he chuckled in response "I know"

"Will you ever change your mind and get back with Laurel?" she raised one eyebrow to him

"No, I am completely committed to Felicity, I love her and she loves me for who I am now and not the Ollie I was before the island" Moira stood up from her chair to give him a hug.

"You know I love you no matter what" He hugged her back

"I know"

"Come on let's see how their doing" They walked into the kitchen to find Felicity making an assortment of food. She made eggs, bacon, hash browns and pancakes.

"Wow" Oliver exclaimed. Felicity turned to smile at him.

"I didn't know what all of you would like so I made everything, I might have gone a little overboard though"

Thea was setting up the kitchen table with dinner mats and plates. "It should be about done, please sit down" They sat down watching her finish up cooking. She brought the last of the food to the table and the coffee and juice, pulling out a chair to sit down.

"Please dig in and enjoy" they smiled at her taking their forks and biting into the food.

"Felicity this is amazing, these pancakes are just as delicious as the ones we had at the restaurant"

"I'm surprised that the two years I have known you I have never had your cooking, it's amazing" he locked his eyes on hers smiling wide

"I was so busy all the time that I never had the time too" she winked at him, and he chuckled back. Moira watched exchange smiling to herself. It was nice to see the house so lively again. She almost forgot what it was like.

Felicity had the same thought in her mind as well. She hasn't seen her mother in a while and that was partially her fault, but it was nice to eat breakfast with other people. They finished their breakfast enjoying every last bite.

"Thank you Felicity that was lovely" Felicity smiled her bright as sunshine smile raising her fist in her head

"You're welcome Mrs. Queen"

Felicity stood up, reaching out to pick up the plates

"Don't even think about it" her hand stopped eyes shooting up to his

"But"

"You made breakfast Felicity we will not have you do the dishes as well"

"It's not a big deal"

"Come on Felicity, we have to leave anyway" she sighed as he grabbed her purse handing it to her.

"Okay" she gave Thea a hug and said goodbye to Moira.

He pressed his hand behind her waist leading her out of the house and towards verdant.

_**Phew another chapter done. I liked that Moira is warming up to Felicity, well maybe next chapter might have a little more drama.**_


End file.
